Dickens X Juan
by e.lmn
Summary: A Yaoi Love Story between two classmates


"No.., We can't do it here"

"I'm sorry but I just can't hold it in anymore"

He pushed me onto the wall, held my chin and started to dig into my collar bone. He was sucking and nibbling on it like a chicken wing, making sure that none of my bodily taste and fluids escape his tongue. Slowly, he moved his tongue towards my neck in a seductive manner. Licking it like the good loyal dog he is.

"No~"

"Don't worry, I'll handle you gently"

His hand moved towards the midsection between my legs and...

"Ah!~"

"You like that don't you."

"Shut up fatso. It just hurt a bit"

"Oh. I'll make it feel better"

His hand started to caress it with care. As though it was a baby's life in his hand, he outlined every bit of my dick's figure. Tracing it with perfection like a preschool honor student.

"I thought this was your first time?"

He stopped to glare into my fearful eyes.

"It is however I read up on a lot of references before doing this."

He continues and searches even more deeper into my crotch.

"I want more"

His other hand is released from the wall's grip and is now proceeding into unzipping my zipper. Now bending down, he takes off my pants and eventually pulls out my underwear as if it were the Grand Nobel Prize.

"It's quite small"

"Shu- Shut up muffin top. I bet its still bigger than others'."

"I don't think it is but I'll take it."

Suddenly, his mouth connects with my cock.

"Ah!~"

He pulls his mouth from my cock.

"Shush, the teachers might hear us if you're too loud."

"Dude, Anyone would have reacted that loud if their own cock was suddenly jabbed into someone's mouth."

"Fine, Just make it softer next time."

"No, I think we should stop right now. It just doesn't seem right to be doing this right now."

I push Juan away and shift my gaze onto the now empty desks beside us that used to be ours.

"It's finally over huh. Everything that we have been through,all the good and bad memories, all of these happened in these two simple empty seats."

Juan stood up and sat on his table

"If only it could last longer huh..."

Finally with some distance between us, I finally get to see Juan's whole figure. I notice his perfectly tanned dark skin that glimmers from the remaining sunset and on top of this, his messy bed hair that's spiraling towards every direction from his head. Underneath these are his luscious tender lips that are wet from the blowjob he gave me earlier. Like a treasure, I am captivated and amused by every bead of saliva that's shining on his lips. I find myself staring on this magnificent sight, subconsciously moving my body closer.

"After seeing all this, yeah, maybe we should sto-"

I instinctively reach on to his lips with such ferocity

"mmMMmM~!"

I pin him down with my lips and slowly grab onto his shirt with my right hand instinctively in search for his Garden of Eden.

"Dud~ no sto~"

All I hear are pure mumbling and whispers and nothing of normal English dialogue. My mind has melted away and all my actions lean towards to my sexual and animal desires. I have become a sex depraved animal.

My hand slithers through his pants, gently unzipping and removing his pants until it has finally reached 'Eve'

"No not ther~"

It was probably against Juan's will for my rude entry but I feel no repulsion in his body. Rather, it was submitting perfectly to my hand's advances.

I press my body towards Juan's hot muscled body and continue to pleasure his mouth with my instinctive movements.

With my chubby physique, I welcome Juan's body onto mine, caressing each and every muscle he has developed throughout his high school years.

As the atmosphere between us were getting warmer and warmer, our hot earned beads of sweats started to join into one, creating a pool of sweat between my flabs and his muscles.

Our tongues were intertwined with each other, moving and flapping with such ferocity to the beat of our hearts. Sliding and splashing hot saliva all around the insides of both our mouths while I entertain the excited fellow between his legs.

I can feel it. Each and every pulse that his heart sends into his tongue. All his hesitations, All his worries, All his anxieties. Everything was now mine to hold. As if these tongues were acting as a connection between both our emotions and feelings.

Our breaths were becoming faster and shorter. Each pant hastened our movement to which we were put into an even higher state of joy and happiness. It was pure bliss

We were all too engrossed into this forbidden pleasure that none of us cared if the teacher would catch us. Neither the principal or the janitor. To put it simple, we were in euphoria with each other's company and warmth.


End file.
